


Kiss Him

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Post-Series, dont overthink it, post 6b, stydia and scalia references, theres were-gryphons because i needed a temporary villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What?""Kiss. Him."--Because Teen Wolf is corny as hell and so am I.





	Kiss Him

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one other than I think it's a very cute concept and also it was my birthday yesterday and everyone in the Thiam groupchat was super nice abt it thank u fam

"Why aren't you healing!?" Liam gripped onto Theo's arms, shaking him out of his pain-induced haze.

\--

The mere idea that Liam had expected a relaxed summer break and relatively calm graduation before going off to college was pretty supernatural within itself. 

Things had been different in Beacon Hills since Scott left, and as hard as that had been, somehow Liam had managed. He fought the occasional omega, battled the amateur hunter here and there, and somehow had lasted long enough to keep Scott off his ass about taking care of everyone he left behind.

It was just his luck, that while having the whole pack together again over summer break, the calm streak ended and suddenly the nemeton was screaming for attention once again, attracting more supernatural threats.

Gryphons. Large-taloned, winged shapeshifters that were determined to act their revenge on supernaturals, for locking them up hundreds of years ago in the riveras of Italy, deeming them threats, and for good reason. Venom dripped from their claws, wings fluttering with razor-sharp feathers and vengeful, glowering purple eyes stared down anyone who crossed their paths. 

Liam wasn't afraid of much anymore, but he was thankful to have his Alpha and his pack back before the gryphons whirled into town, to say the least. Thankfully, they had been rather sucessful in keeping people alive the past month, and the pack had gone relatively unharmed as well. 

The pack was fine. Theo, however, was not.

He was still a "call when needed", not pack. To his dismay, but not surprise, Theo wasn't exactly trusted by the pack, and Scott intended to keep it that way, yet he had to admit the amount of danger the chimera placed himself in to keep Scott and his friends safe was admirable.

Granted, it was usually Liam, but the gesture was still appreciated. Naturally, Theo throwing himself into the fray to save Liam was pretty standard, even though the beta hated every waking moment of it. Not because he couldn't take care of himself, but the thought of losing Theo made him a little sick to his stomach.

So Theo rested against the concrete walls of Eichen, the pack chasing a gryphon into the power generator, effectively frying him enough to watch him flee the asylum, but not until he managed a powerful swipe of wings and claws into Theo's torso, razor sharp talons and feathers slicing through flesh, deep enough to spill crimson across the floor. 

Stiles had to turn away, holding Lydia's hand probably hard enough to break it at the sight. It was sheerly visceral, blood and innards spilling out quicker than Theo could heal. The poison turned the wound a sickly yellow, and Scott tried to take the pain, but it was even too intense for the alpha.

The thought of going back to hell sent Theo into a panic. His breathing became erratic and suddenly his body wasn't even attempting to heal anymore. 

Liam bursted through the door, blood smeared across his ripped shirt. He caught sight of the gory scene and immediately found himself at his alpha's side next to the suffering chimera.

"He's not healing quick enough. The wound is too deep." Scott said, looking calm but distraught and hopeless. "I can't take his pain. It's so strong." 

Liam gripped at Theo's shoulders, steadying the older boy as Theo panted and yelled, holding onto his organs, or what was left of them. Malia stood by, watching with what looked like regret. 

"He can heal. He has to focus." The coyote said, stoic and determined. Liam looked up at her, mortified.

"He can't even breathe-"

"Liam." Suddenly Lydia was interjecting, unwrapping herself from Stiles as she exchanged a knowing glance with Malia. Malia looked at Theo's gaping wound, before looking back at Scott. The blonde stared at Liam, warm eyes boring into his own.

"Kiss him." 

"What?"

"Kiss. him."

Lydia had taken Stiles' hand again, before turning to face the beta as well, flipping her hair over her shoulder with urgency. "If he's not healing because he's panicking, kiss. him." 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, turning back at Malia frantically. "Wh-why can't someone else kiss him? Why can't you?" Malia shook her head.

"Because he doesn't love me. It won't work if he doesn't love me, and I don't love him."

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but a cold realization washed over him. Scott looked at Malia, as she simply nodded at her love. 

"Liam-" Scott started, but was cut off with a sharp sob from Theo. Liam gripped at Theo's face.

"Theo, open your eyes." Liam spoke, softly but with authority and worry. The chimera obeyed, gray eyes filled with tears looking back at him.

"I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to go back. I can't see her again, I can't-" Theo began rambling, his voice cracking with pain, dry and empty. 

Liam placed a free hand on Theo's, squeezing gently.

"You won't have to. You have to focus, you have to breathe." 

Theo shook his head, hands trembling. "I-I can't do it, I can't feel anything." 

Liam shot a glare at Scott and Malia, then at Lydia and Stiles. The banshee was the first to talk, barely above a whisper.

"Liam."

Liam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before ghosting his hands over Theo's face again, locking blue eyes with gray. 

He pulled them together, lips touching enough for Theo to stop shaking, even if just for a moment. Liam pulled him further into the kiss, opening his mouth just enough to breathe, and Theo closed his eyes. The older's hands tangled in Liam's hair, returning the kiss with urgency and unadulterated _love_. He loved him. Theo loved him, and Liam loved him too.

Malia watched as flesh began to mend itself, the infected shade disappearing from the entry wound. She couldn't help but smile, as Lydia did the same. 

The chimera opened his eyes, flashing the brilliant yellow Liam had missed.

Liam pulled away, examining his skin, running a shaking hand over where the wound once stood. Theo smiled, running a thumb to wipe a tear from Liam's cheek. 

"I love you." The chimera blurted out, tears still falling from his eyes.

Liam ran a hand against the back of his head, threading his fingers through the chimera's locks. "I know."

He pulled him in for another kiss, not caring about who was watching or what talk they'd have to have about this later.

"I think I love you too." Liam whispered against Theo's lips.

Scott pulled Malia into a tight hug, and Lydia rested her head against Stiles's chest. 

They could do this. This could work.


End file.
